


Semantics

by Wackd



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Hannukah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackd/pseuds/Wackd
Summary: The Doctor's new friend has noticed something odd about the trappings of their first adventure.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Semantics

The Doctor and Gadi Rosen sat on a cliff overlooking the city. The view was lit by eight glowing lanterns around the city's perimeter, fed by sparks drifting gently from the glowing tower in the city center. These lanterns created a force field that protected the city from a nearby imperialist aggressor. They had nearly burned out today, but had lasted eight minutes longer than they should've--eight minutes that proved crucial to defeating the invaders once and for all.

It had been the last day of Hannukah when the Doctor had spirited Gadi away from Earth mere hours ago.

"You don't think that's odd?" they asked.

"I've fought robotic pine trees, used time travel to teach an old miser kindness, and spent thousands of years in a town literally called Christmas." He shrugged. "I was probably due."

"So, just a coincidence, then?"

"Well," he said, considering, "it's that or narrative fiat."

"What--like, you're on the telly and someone decided you were overdue for a Hanukkah special?"

"Hopefully not television. A lot of that looked awfully expensive."

"But wouldn't that mean that none of this is real? That it doesn't matter?"

"Would it?"

Gadi paused and considered. "I suppose that's a very Jewish way of looking at it." They sat in silence for a while, awkwardly working out what they wanted to say next. "Look, I know you said you're an alien, but--"

"Yes," the Doctor cut them off. "I'm half-Jewish. On my mother's side."


End file.
